Soul Eater OneShots
by alicelouise'x
Summary: Soul Eater One-Shots. SoulOC, NOW: Beware of closed doors. What happen behind them are M-rated! Maybe... Rated T  , just yet not an M. Language and Sexual terms.
1. Mortifying

**Mortifying. **

_Soul Eater One-Shot. Sometimes having an own apartment is nice. Additional warning: Don't forget to lock it. SoulOC, possible storyline or continues one-shot if it's good enough. Rated T++, just yet not an M. Language and Sexual terms._

* * *

><p>I blinked.<p>

I blinked again.

Everyone looked at me expectantly.

I blinked.

''Well?'' a boy asked impatiently.

''Me?'' I asked confused. ''Soul?''

''Yeah! Why aren't you two partners? You'd fit each other perfectly! It would be like the _dream couple_!'' a girl gushed.

''Me? And Soul?'' I blinked again.

''YES YOU AND SOUL EATER!'' they screamed in irritation.

''Meh. We'd kill each other.'' I said calmly, waving them off with a limp hand. I stood up and shoved my hands in my pockets before walking off.

''WHAT?'' someone shrieked.

''BUT YOU TWO ARE THE DREAM COUPLE OF SHIBUSEN!''

''Oooh! Imagine~ Soul coming after her to save her from the clutches of the Kishin!''

''Oh yes! That's why they aren't partners!''

''Because it would be much deeper if they aren't!''

''It's only natural for someone to go after their partner~!''

I sighed heavily and made my way around the corner where Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star and Soul came walking up.

''What is it?'' Maka asked as I walked passed them and rolled my eyes at Soul.

''Meh, they're going on about how I should be Soul's partner instead of you.'' I murmured, brushing my finger tips passed Soul's jacket and walking on.

''Hey Soul, where are you going?'' Maka's voice called out.

''Not that way if those kids are there.'' Soul called back.

A smile graced my face when I heard Soul jogging up behind me. He slowed his pace once his got next to me and put his hands in his jacket pockets.

We walked in silence through Death City. Sucking up each others presence without glancing at each other once.

I brought my key out of my pocket and unlocked the door to my apartment.

''Hm, still live separately?'' Soul asked, indicating to my Weapon.

''Yeah, Gideon doesn't like people. Not even me. He likes his space.'' I nodded as Soul shut the door behind me. I kicked off my shoes and padded to the living room.

''Yeah, Maka isn't that way. But she sure as hell is snippy on her privacy.'' Soul mumbled following me into the living room.

''I don't think Gideon would even care if I told him we weren't partners anymore.'' I added.

''That's Gideon for you.'' Soul pointed out as he shuffled after me.

''Soul. Shoes.'' I said with a sigh.

''You didn't even look to see if I still have my shoes on or ask!'' Soul protested.

''Do you have your shoes on, Soul?'' I asked sweetly, still not looking at him. Just savouring his presence.

There was a silence. Then Soul shuffled back to the hallway. Two dull thuds signalled Soul kicking his shoes off and he entered the living room again.

''You're like… fucking psychic.'' he complained, throwing himself on my couch.

''No Soul. I just know you.'' I chuckled, ''Drink? Food?''

''I'm fine.'' Soul answered and I stopped at the kitchen doorway.

''Mm.'' I nodded to myself and moved myself back to my armchair. Sitting down on it with a sigh and grabbing a book, I nestled myself back and started reading.

It was quiet for a while until I felt Soul standing behind me.

''Books aren't cool, chick.'' he murmured in my ear.

''But they're interesting.'' I murmured back.

''You know... You haven't looked at me properly yet today.'' Soul continued and grazed my neck with his nose.

I smiled coyly. ''I know.''

''It was on purpose.'' he breathed in my ear, ''Right?''

''Maybe.'' I shut my book and placed it on my lap.

''That's not cool.'' Soul brushed his lips over my neck and I shut my eyes with a smile, leaning back.

''Hmm?'' I savoured the feeling of his breath puckering up my skin with a sigh.

Soul's arms shifted and he placed them on either side of me and kissed me softly.

''This isn't cool.'' he growled softly, ''I want you. The whole day I've been wanting you.''

I smiled with my eyes still shut. I had saw down with Kilik, Fire and Thunder today. It was all on purpose. Just to tease Soul. God. I loved those days I had. Soul coudn't stand being teased. It was one thing he absolutely hated. If Soul wanted something-he _had _to get it.

Soul groaned and pulled away from me. It was quiet until I felt his arms shift under me and pull me up.

''There is a reason couches and beds were invented, you know.'' he sighed, ''They're bigger then armchairs.''

I giggled as he put me down on the couch, pinning me under him. I finally opened my eyes and gazed into his crimson orbs. My eyes roamed over his body. His black and yellow jacket was still on.

I frowned and my hands slid over his chest to the zip. I slowly unzipped it with a smile, locking my eyes with his again.

He grinned, baring his sharp teeth and locked his lips with mine as he shrugged off the jacket. It dropped to the floor, quickly followed by my shirt.

His tongue slid over my lips, allowing me to taste the bitter, but slightly sweet taste of lingering souls that he had eaten over the past week.

My lips parted slightly and I kept my eyes locked with his crimson orbs as our tongues entwined, both seeking the dominance we won't allow each other.

Soul's hands roamed over my bare sides, brushing over the sharp S shaped scar on my stomach and rising to the bottom of my bra.

I squirmed slightly under his touch, the tips of my mouth curving in a smile in the kiss.

His hands slipped over my breasts and to my back where he fumbled with the clasp. I raised my body slightly, pressing it against his as he finally unlocked the clasp.

''Soul? Hello? Anyone home?'' Maka's voice called out. ''Oh watch out for Soul's shoe, Gideon-''

There was a crash and a curse from my Weapon as me and Soul froze.

''Guys?'' Tsubaki's voice rang out.

''Shit.'' Soul groaned and scrambled off me. I shot up and couldn't stop my bra from slipping off.

Soul's eyes roamed over my breasts for a split second when we both froze again as my door crashed open.

''NO FEAR! BLACK*STAR IS HERE!'' Black*Star laughed loudly and manically.

''Fuck!'' Soul hissed.

I shot off the couch and grabbed Soul's jacket, hastily pulling it on. I fumbled with the zipper in a panic. And Soul pushed me back, zipping it up quickly. We both shot to the other side of the couch as Maka and Gideon entered the living room.

They froze as their eyes caught our flustered faces. Even Soul had a light colour spread across his cheeks and his hair was ruffled slightly.

''Uuuh-'' Maka was at loss for words as her eyes caught sight of my shirt.

''Hi!'' Tsubaki beamed at us as she and Black*Star also entered the room.

''Gehe, Gideon almost crashed through the wall by tripping over your sneaker, Soul.'' Black*Star guwaffacked, ''A god like me would never do such a thing- hey, what's that?'' he jumped across the table, earning a protest from me until I saw what he grabbed.

My face turned red as I stared at the object dangling from his fingers mortified.

''Uuh.. Is there a reason why your shirt is on the ground and you are wearing Soul's jacket?'' Gideon pointed at me accusingly.

''And why your bra is dangling from my fingers~'' Black*Star chipped in with a sly smirk.

My face turned red hot and I didn't have to look at Soul to know his face was the same colour.

This was…

Mortifying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Heheh, just a little something cause I haven't been able to write _'Crossroads' _lately. I'm really busy and am working from mornings to afternoons and when I get home I'm just so tired I don't even eat dinner and just go to bed.

So I want to continue this into other one-shots or maybe, just maybe a series but... I don't have a name for my OC yet. Oh! And yay me, I wrote in the 'I perspective'! Haven't done that for ages.

So I'd love a review with one-shot prompts and a name for my OC. And what she looked like to you when you read it cause I'm not even that far yet ^^;

If you have a big enough imagination then if you could tell me what Gideon looked like as well-he's her Weapon.

Gideon: He's a loner and doesn't like people. Like Black*Star's clan his clan got wiped out but by Kishin Eggs. Shingami-sama and a couple of other Technicians/Weapons came just on time and saved him and another boy of his age and a couple of old people. Naturally everyone is dead now except for Gideon.  
>So Gideon has issues with trust. His Technician doesn't even know why yet.<p>

Background information on my OC will come later. (I admit, I don't have anything yet so you're all free to give me ideas! I welcome them with open arms! *spreads out arms goofily*)

I love Soul 'Eater' Evans. He's my favorite character!

Oh and next one-shot I have in mind I need a name for my OC because it'll be from Maka and the others pov!  
>Imagine this: A closed door, Soul and my OC behind it talking about something, Maka Liz Patti and the crew listening in...<p> 


	2. Behind Closed Doors!

**Behind Closed Doors.**

_Beware of closed doors. What happen behind them are M-rated! Maybe... SoulOC! Now OC named!_

* * *

><p>''Ssh!'' Maka hissed as Black*Star came pelting into the room.<p>

''What's going on? Where are Aiko and Soul?'' he asked confused.

Maka and Gideon grinned pointing at a closed door.

''…Isn't that Aiko's bedroom?'' Black*Star asked mischievously.

''Yup, now be quiet.'' Gideon whispered, ''There's something going on…''

''Ouch! Soul, it hurts!'' Aiko's voice squeaked from behind the door.

''Stop whining.'' Soul groaned, ''It's not like this is your first time!''

Maka's eyes widened; she and Gideon pressed their ears against the door, listening to Aiko's muffled groans.

''Soul!'' she squealed, ''It hurts!''

''Then let me thrush it in in one go!'' Soul growled.

''No!'' Aiko's voice sounded horrified, ''That'll hurt even more!''

''It'll only be a split second of pain, Aiko.'' Soul grumbled.

''Ouch! Soul! Oh damn!'' Aiko moaned.

Maka's eyes widened even further and Black*Star also pressed his ear against the door.

The sound of a kiss reached them softly.

''Are you ready?'' Soul murmured.

''Yes…'' Aiko replied tensely.

''Relax, Aiko.'' Soul huffed, ''It will only hurt a second.''

''That's what _he _said.'' Black*Star snickered.

''SOUL!'' Aiko screamed, ''Pull it out! Oh god it hurts!''

''But I've almost got it in…'' Soul grunted as Aiko screamed in pain again. ''This isn't your first time! Calm down, woman!'' he exclaimed.

''That's it. He's hurting my Meister!'' Gideon growled.

''Don't!'' Maka yelled, ''they're having-''

She broke off as Gideon slammed the door open. Two surprised faces looked at them.

''…sex…'' Maka trailed off limply staring at Aiko who was laying back on the bed with her shirt up. Soul was holding a new bellybutton piercing in his hands.

''What are you guys doing?'' Aiko asked confused.

''We thought…'' Black*Star looked at them confused.

''That we were having sex?'' Soul started to laugh.

''You guys are crazy. Soul was putting in my new bellybutton piercing but it wouldn't go in.'' Aiko scoffed. ''Weido's.''

* * *

><p>AN:

QUICK IN 5 MINTUES.

Dedicated to **night-and-autumn**.

Wow, Maka DOES have pervy thoughts!

Next drabble? Any ideas!


	3. Authors Note

First off: hello again everyone!

And second: This is not a proper chapter.

It is an authors note, telling you all that I am currently working on rewriting a few of my stories and adding small random chapters. This is going up on all my stories. (: And by small, I mean small, so maybe even less than 1000 words even though I hope to get over that for each chapters.

I won't be fully back, because I still have college and everything but this is me saying that I am around again and open for reviewing stories if you want me to. Considering if you read my home page, it says I am open to do so since it will help with my studies because I take English Language at my college.

I hope a lot of you are happy to see me back, and I'd love some comments to what you'd like to see come back in chapters and which stories you'd like me to update on first!

xoxo Alice.


End file.
